What happens when the unimmaginable happens?
by C-bean
Summary: Yuki falls in love with Kyo. How does Kyo react? And how does Tohru feel about this? i know this summary sucks but read please :D the story is a lot better :3
1. Chapter 1

um um. this is my first story on fanfiction..so..BE NICE! shakes fists errr...i really have no idea what im gonna write so...stick with me! if yoo have any questions..dont be afraid to ask . ...actually be afraid cuz i will bite! MUAHAHAHAHAHA chokes cough cough takes deep breaths okay im fine... -.-; well um um..i hope yoo like this...weirdness..-.-

**Disclaimer: **I DONT OWN FRUITS BASKET...i own...um..my..UNDERWEAR! YAHH!

* * *

Unlike every ordinary Sunday, this Sunday starts out normal...but ends totally abnormal. 

Yuki-kun slowly got out of bed and dragged himself down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step. Grabbing onto the railing, he balanced himself and continued to drag himself to the kitchen. In the kitchen was Shi-chan reading his newspaper, Kyo-kun staring out the window eating his oniguri and Tohru-kun making breakfast. He yawned.

"Good morning Yuki-kun! I'm almost done making breakfast ."

"Oh...thank you.."

Usually Yuki-kun would ignore Kyo-kun and his stupidity...but for some reason...he couldnt keep his eyes off of him today.

_Is something wrong with me? _

* * *

_Later that night...(why the hell is this in italics?)_

After Yuki-kun took a shower and slowly started to walk to his bedroom, he passed by Kyo-kuns room and heard snooring sounds. He couldnt help it, he had to take a peek! He slowly opened the door, and watched Kyo-kun sleep.

_Kyo-kun sleeps like a baby...how cute! Wait..WHAT?  
_

He slowly walked toward Kyo-kun and stood by his bed, staring.

"Yuki...i love you" Kyo-kun said half asleep. Yuki-kun stepped backwards in shock. He instantly left kyo-kuns room and tried his best to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning (note that its monday) at school

Yuki-kun tried to avoid all contact with the kyo-kun, but kyo-kun wanted to fight.

"Whats wrong you damn rat? COME ON FIGHT ME! I DARE YOU!"

Yuki-kun didnt want to seem like a chicken, so he got into his fighting postition and motioned him to come with his finger. Kyo-kun was determinded to win.

Kyo-kun faked a left and punched his right cheek. He ALMOST got him.

"Is that all you got you stupid cat?"

Kyo-kun was getting pissed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND ATTACK ME DAMMIT!"

Yuki-kun couldnt do it. He didnt want to hurt Kyo-kun. So he kept pretending to miss until he couldnt take it any longer...

"Kyo-kun i--"

"DONT EVEN TRY TO RUN YOO DAMN RAT. IM GONNA BEAT YOU AND IM GONNA BE IN THE STINKIN' ZODIAC"

Yuki-kun couldnt stand it. He dropped his guard and slowly walked towards Kyo-kun.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Kyo-kun...i--"

"I TOLD YOU. DONT TRY TO GET OUT OF THIS."

Yuki-kun leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

ha ha ha ha ha ha. i have a feeling this was a bit short...haha...i still cant help but laugh at the fact that kyo and yuki kissed lmao. hahahahahahahaha...okay um. reeeeeevviiiiewwwwwwwwwww...suggestions..rude comments..nice comments are all welcomed..just dont be too harsh T.T 

well im gonna go. cuz im bored...so...byeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

RAWR. im back..after...about 5 minutes lmao. im bored. review me and tell me what yoo think and if i shud continue! so there is no story here..yet. there might be..if yoo review and tell me what yoo think...SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOO THINK. okay im gonna go bore myself now. c ya


	3. Chapter 3

i actually wasn't going to continue this...but okay o.O

i wrote chapter one like almost a year ago o.O

i sure was weird, eh? --"

BUT OKAY LET'S CONTINUE x

**Disclaimer** i DO NOT own Fruits Basket. I own A Fruits Basket though o.O It's in my kitchen somewhere...

LET'S GO GO x

i haven't read Fruits Basket in a while, so don't blame me if something doesn't make sense T.T

still waiting for #17 D:

* * *

Yuki Sohma watched as the sun slowly set on the school roof top. 

After the kiss, Kyo had stumbled back slowly in shock. He pointed at Yuki with one finger while his mouth tried to form words.

"You...Why...What the...I'm...damn it!" He had managed to say before giving up and running off.

He walked out of the crowd, that had formed during the 'fight', and as he walked by the people, he heard a lot of whispers.

"I knew he was too pretty to be straight" He heard one girl say.

"Does that mean I don't have a chance anymore?" He heard another say.

Pretty soon, everyone heard what had happened.

And that's how he ended up on the school roof top.

It was the only peaceful place he could find.

* * *

"Yuki kissed me. The damned rat kissed me." Kyo thought as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_Isn't that what you've always wanted_? A little voice in his head said.

He slapped his forehead.

"What the hell. I've gone crazy. That's not true." Kyo said outloud.

But deep down inside, he knew it was.

* * *

well, uh, my soup ishh readyyy :3

i know it's kinda short... 

so tell me what you think and i'll try to update soon ;

and like i said before...long long ago reeeeeeeeeeevvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww :D

kay bye byeeee x


	4. Chapter 4

sorry i haven't been writing more often T.T

im tryingggg

i just like flew to the other side of the world

so i was packing the last few days.

i promise to write more steadily T.T

but anywayyy

i got a few emails saying i dont really remember what

i think it was like people who put me on their story alert, fav story...thing??

im a little stupid lmao

BUT THANKIESSS :D :D :D

really :3

i just realized a lot of the emoticons i do, don't show up...

**Disclaimer-ness : **i DO NOT own Fruits Basket but i really really have to pee...

* * *

_Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun have been more distant than usual..._Tohru tought as she made dinner.

_Maybe something happened at school today..._ (Tohru didn't go to school)

_Ah! I know! I'll just ask them! _She thought as she smiled to herself. She rocked side from side in happyness.

"What the freaking hell are you doing?" Kyo said as he punched her head lightly.

"Ah! Kyo-kun! Are you and Yuki fighting again?" Tohru asked as she cut up veggies.

She waited for a while.

_He's not answering..._

"Kyo-kun," She said as she spun around. "Eh? Where'd you go?"

* * *

_What was I supposed to tell her?_

"Oh, Yuki kissed me so everything's a little awkward, dont worry about it. So, what's for dinner?"

_I'm fine saying the dinner part, but the other parts, no freaking way. _

"Kyo-kunn! Dinner's readyyy!" He heard Tohru yell.

His stomache growled.

_Is it safe to eat dinner downstairs??_

* * *

Yuki had heard the whole conversation between Kyo and Tohru.

What would he tell Tohru if she asked?

_I doubt he'd just say_ "Oh, Yuki kissed me so everything's a little awkward, but dont worry about it. So, what's for dinner?"

_What would I tell her? She asked Kyo and he didn't answer, she might ask me next!_

_Can I just not answer too? She'd find out eventually wouldn't she?_

_She'd hear it the second she stepped into school property. _

_But if I do tell her, what am I going to say?_

"I slipped today and kissed Kyo by accident. He's just making a big deal out of it. Stupid cat."

He sighed.

_What are the chances of Kyo liking me back?_

_Do I really have to lie?_

_Can't I just tell the truth and hope she understands?_

"Yuki-kunnn!! Dinner's ready!"

Let's hope for the best now.

* * *

that's it for today :D

i might write a bit more later today

ill try.

i dont think my internet works properly yet .."

so so, REVIEWWWWW PL0X xD

and once again,

THANKIES for reviewing and adding me and my story onto yur...uhm...thingy???

lmao byeeeeeeeeeee xD


	5. Chapter 5

GRAWRRR

i ish back xD

sorrryyy

i know i promise to write more steadily

but like

it's kinda hard cuz i dont have internet yet

YET.

getting it soon x)

anyhoooo

THANKIES FOR REVIEWING :D

i like reading them, a lot :3

so write me more kay:D

i only have about 5 mins...

SO IMMA MAKE THIS SHORT AND SWEET ;3

**Disclaimer : **i dont own Fruits Basket o.O do you:D

* * *

Tohru waited for Kyo and Yuki before starting dinner. She watched Shigure as he looked at everything she had made while licking his lips

"Can't we just start without them?" Shigure said while staring at takoyaki.

She giggled.

"KYO-KUNNNN!! YUKIII-KUNNN! YOUR BELOVED TOHRU-KUN IS HERE WITH ME. ALONE." He half sang, half shouted to them.

In less than a second, Kyo and Yuki were down and ready for dinner.

"YAY! LET'S EAT!" Shigure sang as clapped and stabbed his chopsticks into a piece of takoyaki.

"Bastard..." Kyo muttered.

"So, how was school?" Tohru asked while stirring her miso soup.

"Fine" Yuki and Kyo replied at the same time.

"Oh! Did we get a lot of homework?" Tohru asked.

"Not really" Yuki replied.

awkward silence

"Why aren't you guys fighting like usual? Did you guys, like, make-out at school or something?" Shigure asked Kyo and Yuki, jokingly.

awkward silence

"OH EM GEE! IT'S TRUE THEN? YUKI AND KYO SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Shigure sang and waved his chopsticks in the air.

"Shut up, you bastard dog!" Kyo yelled while he got up and pointed his chopsticks at him.

"FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRI-" Yuki smacked Shigure on the head with a back scratcher.

"Ow ow ow ow! THAT WAS MEAN!" Shigure cried as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Cry me a river." Yuki replied as he drank his miso soup.

* * *

ahhh .."

that's all for now...

T.T

leaving aunties house...

soon.

gotta turn of compy o.O

im not sure when the next time ill be able to write is...

sorry .."

but yup yup, review review :3

ta ta for nowwww xD

and thankies for the person who told my my writing got better :D

i forget who,

BUT THANKIES xD


	6. Chapter 6

eeekkkk D:

evil back scratchers of doom T.T

i wrote the next chapter on my dads computer

but then

it died. o.o

it was a pretty long one too T.T

but anyhoo! -does superwoman pose-

I SHALL WRITE IT AGAIN!

pwhahahahahhah

**Disclaimer : **i do not own Fruits Basket but i would like a donut T.T

oh oh and the song...i don't really remember how it goes, but im sure it's something like thatt :D

it's from the movie, "Shall We Dance"

* * *

Dinner was a big mess after that. 

Yuki had left the kitchen unnoticed while Kyo threatened to cut off all of Shigure's hair if he didn't shut up. Tohru stared off into the distance, deep in thought.

* * *

_In Yuki-kun's room..._

Yuki-kun laid down on his bed as he randomly chose a CD and put it into his discman. He waited as the CD was being read.

_Shall...We...DANCE?_

Yuki hummed along as he closed his eyes and tried to picture himself dancing with Tohru.

It didn't work.

Tohru soon morphed into Kyo and Yuki saw himself unbuttoning Kyo's shirt.

He instantly opened his eyes.

"What...The...Hell..." Yuki said to himself as he got up and turned off his discman.

As he walked downstairs and pass the kitchen, he caugh a glimpse of Tohru staring out the window. He heard Kyo and Shigure yelling things at each other.

"BASTARD DOG. SHUT THE HELL UP!" He heard Kyo yell.

"KYO AND YUKI SITTING IN A TRE-" Shigure sang.

He sighed as he put on his coat and walked out the front door.

He looked up into the sky. Although it was dark, it was a beautiful sight. Stars were scattered all around, some in groups, some alone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He decided to go to the park and on his way, he stopped at a convenience store and got the biggest tub of chocolate ice cream he could find. He took a couple of those little plastic spoons from he little plastic holder thing.

"Are you having a party, sir?" The man had asked him as he scanned the tub of ice cream and pressed a few buttons.

"No." Yuki replied as he looked at the little computer thing that told him how much the ice cream cost.

"For your family?" The man asked as he took Yuki's money.

"For me, thanks." Yuki said as he bowed and walked out the door.

He could feel the man staring at him as he walked out of the store.

* * *

_Back at the house_

"Hey, where'd Yuki-kun go?" Shigure asked after Kyo had finally let him go.

"Who cares about that damn rat?" Kyo replied, half screaming as he ate his oniguri.

Tohru was still staring out the window with the bowl of rice in her hand.

"Hey Tohru..." Kyo called out to her, his mouth full with rice.

"...Eh?" Tohru turned around in shock.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked, worryingly. (is that a word?? o.O)

"Yeah," Tohru smiled at him. "I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, I don't feel well."

Kyo stood up and put his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up again...Another thinking fever?" He asked as he looked around for some medicine.

"I'll be fine," She replied, smiling, as she walked up the stairs. "Good night, Shi-Chan, Kyo-kun."

* * *

_At the park_

When Yuki finally found a bench that didn't have a couple making out, he sat down and opened his tub of ice cream. He grabbed one of the plastic spoons from his pocket and stabbed it into the ice cream. As he wedged the spoon around, trying to scoop something out, he could see a couple walking by, holding hands.

He sighed.

_Could Kyo ever like me the way I like him?_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked into the sky again and watched the stars.

"Boo." He felt someone put their hands on his shoulders. Yuki jumped slightly. He turned around slowly.

"Oh, it's **you**." Yuki replied, sighing. He saw Kyo sit down next to him.

-awkward silence-

"Uhm...why did you do it?" Kyo asked, avoiding Yuki's eyes.

"Do what?" Yuki asked as he turned his head around to face him.

-silence-

"The kiss..." Kyo finally said.

_Should I tell him the truth or should I make something up...?_

Yuki sighed.

"Because. I. Love. You." He told Kyo, pausing between each word. He watched as Kyo slowly turned his head to face him.

"I-" Kyo started to say.

* * *

tee hee ;)

a bit longer than usual i think ;D

lmao.

dont you love how i dont tell you what kyo says? xD

i wonder if its a "i love you too" or a "i hate you, you damn rat, screw off!"

hmmmm. guess we'll havta wait, huh? x)

kay kay

buhh byeeeeee ;P


	7. Chapter 7

ahh gomenn nasaiiiiiiiiiii . ."

i got sick...

then my family went on a trip...

to make it up to you guys, ill make this longer kay? D

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Fruits Basket but im wearing pretty socks :D

* * *

Yuki watched as Kyo ran away. 

He sighed.

"Well, it's just me and you again." He said to the ice cream as he continued to wedge his spoon around.

* * *

"I'm home..." Kyo said when he walked into the house. 

Most of the lights were already off. The house was quiet.

He went to the bathroom and showered first under cold water then hot water.

He stood under the water for a long time, staring blankly at the shower floor.

* * *

As Yuki walked home, he wondered if Tohru and Shigure were asleep yet. 

Before walking into the house, he looked into the dark sky once more.

The only thing he saw were the stars he once thought were beautiful.

* * *

Kyo sighed as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He lazily towel dried his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist. 

He hadn't heard the sounds of the front door opening.

* * *

When Yuki stepped into the house, he heard the sounds of the water in the shower being turned off. 

As he walked further down the hallway while slowly taking off his coat, he saw the light from the bathroom dimly light up the wooden floor infront of it.

Then stepped out Kyo, wearing nothing, but a towel.

* * *

Kyo had gotten a second towel to continue towel drying his hair. 

He turned slightly. His eyes openened wide. He saw the one person he wanted least to see.

There was Yuki, staring at him dumbly with his mouth slightly hanging open.

His mouth tried to form words, but the only thing that came out was a simple, "oh".

* * *

They stared at each other for a while. 

Kyo with both hands ontop of the towel on his head. Yuki with one hand on the sliding door, the other on his coat which was half way down his left arm.

Neither of them believing that the other was there staring back.

"You..." Kyo finally said while dropping his hands to his side.

Yuki blinked and closed his jaw as reality hit him. This was not a dream, Kyo really was right there infront of him, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, little beads of water slowly trailing down his chest, his hair wet and shaggy. He loved the way Kyo's hair was orange, the way his bangs were just slightly over his eyebrows. He loved how Kyo was so thin yet so strong. All he wanted was to kiss his tender lips again, not only for his own pleasure, but for Kyo's too. He wanted to run his fingers down his body, tracing over every curve, every line, everything. But most of all, he wanted Kyo to love him back.

As Yuki walked slowly towards Kyo, his coat falling onto the floor behind him, Kyo realized the situation he was in. He was half-naked, in a dark room with a boy who loves him. He was trapped and Yuki knew that.

As Yuki came closer, Kyo could see his eyes were filled with confusion, sadness and anger. He couldn't look away from his eyes. He didn't know what to do.

_Does Yuki really love me? Could the rat really love the cat? Could the cat really love the rat back?_

Thoughts were running through Yuki's head too.

_Would he push me away? Would he ever love me the way I love him? Why couldn't Kyo just say how he feels? Maybe then I wouldn't keep thinking I had a chance. Maybe then, my heart would realize the mistake it had made, and I could go back loving Tohru. He would never look at me with those same eyes he looks at Tohru with. He only looks at me with pure hatred. _

Yuki stopped. He was only a few inches away from Kyo. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down. Why did his heart choose Kyo?

Kyo watched as Yuki fell onto the ground, his hands around his neck, his mouth gasping for air.

An attack. He was having an attack. Kyo looked around, there was no one else in the room to help. He didn't know what to do. He looked around and saw his coat. As he ran over to get it, he called out for Tohru.

"TOHRU!!!" He yelled out as he put the coat over Yuki. Tohru didn't answer.

What could he do? He was kneeling beside Yuki as he struggled, still gasping for air.

"TOHRUUUU!!!!!" He called out again, louder this time. He looked back and forth from Yuki to the stairs.

Still no reply.

"Damn it!" Kyo screamed outloud.

He didn't know what to do, then it hit him.

CPR. Mouth-to-mouth.

He closed his eyes tightly as he leaned down, his lips only a few centimeters away from Yuki's. He took in a deep breath and placed his lips gentily ontop of Yuki's.

The front door opened. Kyo looked up to see Tohru and Shigure walk in. Shigure was laughing while Tohru pretended to laugh too. They hadn't seen him and Yuki yet. He opened his mouth to call out to them, to tell them what had happened but no words came out. He watched as Tohru slowly turned her head and watched as her face turned from confusion to shock.

* * *

She loved him. She had always loved him. But there he was, with another man. 

Tohru turned her head towards Shigure. He hadn't noticed and he was still laughing from some lame joke he said ages ago.

Kyo had Yuki, Yuki had Kyo. He knew she loved him. He kept playing with her heart. Laughing with all those other girls. He never loved her. He would never love her.

Her eyes filled with tears. She kicked off her shoes and ran up the stairs to her room.

* * *

:D

THE END!

of this chapter atleast

i actually finished this last night

but the internet was being stupid -.-

so buhh byeeee

and reviewwwwww :3


End file.
